


A Goodnight Kiss

by GayTrashDove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Sexuality Crisis, young kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: Kya gives Lin a kiss on the cheek to say goodnight. Lin returns it.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	A Goodnight Kiss

Lin, and Suyin, were spending the night at Air Temple Island once again while Toph worked a night shift. Su had passed out on the couch, and the boys had already gone to bed, leaving 15 year-old Lin and Kya to be the only two awake. Lin was staying in Kya’s room for the night. Despite the age gap, with Kya being 17, the two got along. The bigger surprise was that they got along in spite of their wildly contrasting personalities. Lin being the stoic, moody one, and Kya being the more open going, and “hippy” one, as Lin would put it.

But lately, Lin had noticed that Kya seemed more withdrawn. She definitely wasn’t so happy-go-lucky these past few weeks, and despite the smile that Kya was currently trying to force, Lin saw through it. The two were cuddled in bed, used to sharing by this point, and Lin could tell Kya was starting to drift off. 

Kya, ever the cuddler, was clinging to Lin like a leech. While Lin usually hated physical contact, Kya seemed to be her exception. In her head, she had taken to thinking of Kya as an octopus, but in an affectionate way that surprised the younger girl. Now, Lin was looking at the other girl. The two were facing each other. Kya’s bright blue eyes were staring back, but each blink was growing longer. 

“I think I’m going to call it a night and just let sleep take me,” Kya lightly joked. “Goodnight, Lin,” then Kya placed a quick peck on Lin’s cheek, something she had never done before. Lin blinked in surprise, but Kya had already shut her eyes. 

“Kya?” 

“Hmm?” Kya responded, sleepily.

“Good night,” and Lin leaned over to return the kiss.

Kya smiled, eyes still closed, she kissed Lin on the cheek again. Lin repeated the action, a smile of her own forming despite her confusion. Kya once again repeated the action, lips falling closer to Lin’s mouth, but still safely on her cheek. Questioningly, Lin kissed Kya back, lips just slightly closer to her mouth. This pattern repeated several times. Each time one of the girls growing braver and giving the other a kiss closer to the mouth, silly smiles on their faces, eyes closed, not willing to risk looking.

Finally, Kya’s kiss landed on the corner of Lin’s mouth. Not brave enough to up the stakes, Lin placed a kiss on the corner of Kya’s mouth. Kya, taking the finale jump, kissed Lin squarely on the mouth. Lin was shocked, but she knew that was where the two had been headed. She slowly returned the kiss, not having experience, hoping Kya would take the lead. 

As the two kissed, the kiss grew deeper. Eventually Kya rolled on top of Lin, who wrapped her arms loosely around her back. She let out a slight gasp as Kya’s tongue entered her mouth. It felt weird, different, but good. Really good. 

Lin couldn’t say how long they had been kissing, when Kya eventually rolled back to her side. A slight mumbled, “G’night,” passing her lips. Soon after her breathing deepened. Lin laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. Her emotions and thoughts were going a mile a minute. ‘What just happened? She didn’t like girls. Was that even a thing? What about Kya? She’s the one who kissed her first. Was that planned?’ Lin’s mind was racing. Kya had leeched herself back on to Lin’s form, making any escape difficult. But Lin was growing acutely aware of the discomfort between her legs. And she really wanted to get up. 

Lin tried to extract herself, but paused at Kya’s grumbling. “Bathroom,” Lin said, feeling Kya’s arms slacken. Line made her way to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. ‘What just happened?’ Lin asked herself again. She decided to use the restroom while she was there, a bit embarrassed at the wet spot in her underwear. She knew how arousal and sex worked, at least for girls and boys together, but it still left her feeling a bit shameful that she was so worked up over a kiss. A really good kiss. She sighed, confused at the whole night.

As Lin climbed back in bed, Kya automatically wrapped her back in her embrace. Lin slowly curled her arms around the older girl in return. “Kya?”

“Hmm?”

“Can we talk in the morning?”

“Mm-hmm.” Kya still seemed half-asleep, but Lin hoped she’d remember. 

*

Lin woke up first, as usual. Once again, she had to fight her way out of Kya’s arms. If she didn’t have to pee so bad, she might have considered staying, but her body had other ideas. But in a repeat of last night, as soon as Lin sat on the edge of the bed to wake up Kya, Kya had reached out and pulled Lin back into bed. ‘What does she crush in her sleep when I’m not here?’ Lin mused. 

The two stayed that way until Katara came to wake them for breakfast. Seeing Kya’s death grip on a fully awake and slightly flustered Lin brought a smile to the older waterbender’s face. At the mention of food though, Kya was wide awake and was pulling Lin out of the room. 

Breakfast passed without incident. No one noticed Lin’s nervousness. Kya acted like nothing happened. Lin had asked Kya if she wanted to go on a walk around the island before she had to leave and go home, to which Kya agreed.

As the two were walking along, Kya spoke up, “Did you want to talk about something?”

“Actually, yes,” Lin started, “Last night.”

“What about last night?” Kya’s voice was neutral, leaving Lin no room to interpret any emotion.

“W-we kissed.”

“Oh,” Kya said. She was looking at the ground now, not at Lin. 

Kya didn’t offer any other words, and Lin had no idea where to go from that. She wanted so badly to ask to do it again, but was afraid. Both for what it meant for her and for Kya’s rejection. 

“Let’s head back,” Kya said. Neither saying another word. Lin left with Su to go back home without them saying another word. 

*

A couple weeks later found Lin and Su back on the island. They’d be spending the weekend here. Lin hadn’t spoken to Kya since that day. She had no idea how this weekend would go. Kya seemed intent to act like it didn’t happen and Lin was confused about how she felt, but she hated the inaction more than anything. 

Kya and Lin decided to play pai sho in her room. Several games later, they got bored and decided to just sit on Kya’s bed and talk. Eventually Kya leaned over, her head on Lin’s shoulder. Lin looked down at her. She really did seem content to ignore what had happened. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Lin fought with herself. After a while, she turned to Kya. “Can I kiss you?”

Kya didn’t meet her eyes, but hummed in agreement. Lin gave her a quick peck on the lips, too scared to do much else. Kya remained silent. Eventually the girls fell back into random conversation about their studies, and they dozed off, still cuddled up. Both confused.

*

The next day found them out on the pier, fishing. Kya would catch fish and not be able to get the hooks out, too scared to hurt the fish. Lin would use her bending to remove the hook and then they’d let the fish go. This went on for a couple hours before Kya fell back against the dock, staring at the sun. 

Lin was watching her when Kya picked up her head and motioned the other girl over. “Join me,” she said. But as Lin crawled over to join her, the fight returned. As she reached Kya, she leaned next to her, still sitting up, staring down at the older girl. 

Kya cracked one eye open in question at Lin. Lin knew she was studying her face. ‘Could she see the internal battle?’ Lin wondered. “Can I kiss you again?” Lin whispered, far too quiet for Kya to hear. But Kya still had her one eye on Lin’s face, and was able to read the words on her lips. She gave a small nod. Lin looked up, checking that no one else was there before swooping down to give Kya a quick peck once again, still too scared to try anything deeper. 

Lin felt the mood shift as she sat back up. ‘Maybe Kya didn’t want to kiss her. What if she just felt bad for her? She should stop asking, let Kya make the next move.’ Lin decided that that was the plan and settled down on the dock next to Kya, enjoying the warm sun, knowing she’d be burned to a crisp from the sunburn later.

*

It was well into the next day and Kya still hadn’t said a word. Lin decided to leave it. Kya was in charge of it. In the meantime, Lin studied her. She still had the forced smile and nervous energy about her. If it was reversed, Kya would be telling her that her aura was off. Lin smirked to herself for a minute at the thought but let it drop. She was worried about the older girl.

*

The next sleepover was a month later. Lin had seen Kya a few times, but never for an extended period. Kya never mentioned the kisses. She just went on, acting like nothing happened. Lin enjoyed their friendship, but she was lost. She was the type who needed answers. So Lin waited until they were once again curled up in Kya’s bed to start asking the questions.

“Kya, what did that kiss mean?”

“What kiss?” Kya asked. Lin looked at her in shock. She knew Kya knew which kiss. Why was she acting like this?

“You know what I’m talking about, Kya.” Kya sighed. She curled in tighter to Lin. Lin gave her a few minutes, but when no answers came, she said, “I need to know what it meant. I’m so confused about it.”

“So am I, Lin!” Kya suddenly burst. A few tears were already slipping from her eyes. Lin was shocked. The two sat up and faced each other, knees touching. 

“Then why won’t you talk to me?” Lin asked, genuinely confused. 

“I don’t know… Just, I, I don’t… I’m scared, Lin.” Kya’s voice broke, causing Lin’s heart to do a bit of the same.

“Of what?”

“I don’t know what mom would say. Girls aren’t supposed to like girls. At least in the Southern Water Tribe. Air nomads didn’t care, so I know dad won’t… But…” She trailed off.   
Lin reached out to pull her into a hug. 

The two held each other for a while before Kya spoke again, “I like girls, Lin. The way I’m supposed to like guys.”

She had never thought about it, but sitting her with Kya crying, Lin realized something about herself. “I think I like both.”

Kya smiled at her. A smile that Lin returned in kind. “Can I kiss you?” Kya asked. Lin nodded enthusiastically. They could figure out the rest later.


End file.
